


Merry Christmas, Captain!

by vulcankirkspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is So Done, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, K/S Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: Jim was never one for the holiday's. In comparison with others, it always felt lonely to celebrate them. And after years, it only takes the right person, to show him that he is not as alone, as he thinks.





	Merry Christmas, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful and amazing PcnnyLanc, for reading beta. Without her, you would probably read my story in a second language English.

**Title:** Merry Christmas, Captain!

**Author:** Kosakoni (Lifejournal  & Ao3)

**Beta:** The wonderful and amazing  PcnnyLanc. Without her, you would probably read my story in a second language English.

**Series:** Star Trek (2009) - One year after Altamid (Beyond)

**Rating:** General

**Length:** 2.357

K/S Advent 2017

**Warnings:** Extreme fluffyness  
  


~*~  
  


Sure, the holidays were nice.  
  
When Jim watched other people engage in holiday activities, he knew they could be enjoyable, and yet, he didn't know how to enjoy them himself. 

 

As a kid, the first snow would fill him with excitement. He knew then, that Christmas wasn't far away. But, as he grew older, the more he noticed the sadness within himself as the holidays drew closer, and at some point, the excitement he had expressed for the holidays as a kid, was lost. Now, during this season, he only felt pain deep within his heart. 

 

Jim was a year into his studies at the academy, and for once, he felt he might be able to enjoy the holidays. He was with Gary Mitchell, it felt like he was doing okay for the first time in so long. He was happy, really happy. Everything was going right. But, then, on Christmas Eve, he caught Gary fucking some guy in the computer lab, and from that moment on, Jim knew that the holidays weren't for him.

 

_~*~ Nine years later ~*~_

 

Jim had been minding his own business, as he exited the turbo lift, and walked onto the bridge. It was then he was greeted by his annoyingly hyperactive, Russian ensign, Chekov, with a reminder that it was now, the holiday season. 

"Merry Christmas, Keptin!” Chekov had screamed into his ear, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Oh, is it Christmas already?" Jim grumbled, reluctantly returning the hug.

 

“Seriously? How could you have not noticed it was Christmas?!” Bones asked, with a roll of his eyes as Jim walked over to him.

“Maybe because I'm working 24/7, Bones? I barely notice I need to eat, let alone notice that it's bloody Christmas." Jim scoffed, sitting down in the captain's chair.

 

Bones slapped him on the back of his head.

"Don't be so bloody stupid, Jim! You know that it's Christmas." Bones said, Jim looking up at him rubbing the back of his head. 

"Unless, of course, you're claiming that you've been so overworked, your cognitive functions have been impaired? In which case, you'll be spending quite some time in sick bay." He continued, raising an eyebrow.

Sulu, and Chekov passed a glance at each other, hands clamped over their mouths to stifle their sniggers. Jim glared at them before looking back up at Bones, his best friend, who just shrugged in response.

 

“I would suggest, you refrain from slapping the Captain, Doctor.” Spock commented, turning away from his station, walking over to join his two friends, absent mindedly resting his hand on the arm of Jims chair. 

 

Jim looked up at Spock with a smile, resting his hand on top of his without a thought. 

“At least someone is standing up for me.” Jim said, looking back up at Bones.

“Please." Bones replied, rolling his eyes. "You two, are just... impossible.” Jim laughed as Spock raised an eyebrow.

 

“You're just sulking about the fact, that you can't harm me when Spock's around.” Jim said jokingly. But the truth was, he couldn't have asked for a better bodyguard than Spock. Everyone in Starfleet knew, if you harmed the Captain, then you have to deal with the Vulcan. 

Jim thought of a situation, some time ago, they were on a planet, covered with snow, not unlike Delta Vega, except it wasn't as fucking cold. The planet was beautiful. Of course, it's much easier to appreciate the beauty of one's surroundings when you're not so worried that your nuts might actually freeze off. An ensign had attempted to run towards Jim with a snowball, only to get knocked over by Spocks outstretched arm. He had tumbled back into the snow, hard, poor guy. It had only been a bit of fun. Of course, Spock didn't understand fun. Fun was illogical to him. Jim knew that no one could harm him, if Spock was around.

 

“No, actually I'm quite happy about that. Without Spock, I would have your sorry ass in sick bay every fucking day. But that's not an answer to my question, Jim. Seriously, how could you forget about Christmas?” Bones asked once again. Jim looked at him with an expression, telling him he should fuck off, and stop pressing him about bloody Christmas.

 

“You know exactly, why, Bones. You know I don't do holidays. They're just... Illogical." He replied, looking up at Spock, with a grin. "It's just a damn Hallmark holiday, an excuse for businesses to sell greetings cards, and shit no one wants, nor needs."

“But...” Bones began. Jim silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“If you want to spend the holidays on Earth, that's okay. I'm not stopping anyone from celebrating Christmas. However, or wherever they want. Now if you would excuse me, I'm needed.” 

 

Bones opened his mouth to respond, but Jim had already stood, and began to walk towards the turbo lift. As he was leaving, he was suddenly aware that his hand had been resting on top of Spocks for the entire conversation, and that his friend hadn't moved away.

 

“This isn't over, Jim!” Bones called after him as he entered the lift. 

Jim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It never is.”

 

~*~

 

At first Spock thought Jim's averse feelings towards the holidays were due to the problematic, and complicated relationship he had with his family. But as Jim had rested his hand on top of his own, for precisely 120.4 seconds, which was an unnecessarily long time, even for Jim, who seemed to have no respect for personal space, he did not feel any connection of Jim's repulsion to Christmas, to his mother, or his brother. But what he had felt, from Jim was a very strong, and prominent heartbreak. 

 

The answer was obvious, Jim did not celebrate the holidays, because he had no one to celebrate with. He was lonely.

It reminded Spock of what his mother used to say if he could not join her on Vulcan during these times.

 

_'Without you, I do not feel like celebrating. You know how your father is, Honey. He doesn't see the logic in them. Without you, it's just not worth celebrating.'_

 

He always thought the holidays were indeed, illogical. But now that he had felt what Jim felt, and that his mother too felt just as Jim did, he did not think they were so illogical. He felt sorrow, and he did not want Jim to feel this way.

 

“Doctor, is there a possibility for you, to stay on the Enterprise for the holidays?” Spock asked all of a sudden, planning to surprise Jim. Planning to show him, that he did indeed have a family to spend the holidays with.

Leonard blinked at him.

 

“Spock, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, with curiosity.

“I believe I am, and I would be grateful, if you would not tell Jim about it.” Spock replied.

“You sneaky, green-blooded bastard." Bones replied with a smile. "I won't breathe a word of it to Jim. Now, shoo!" Bones said, waving him away. Spock nodded, turning to leave the bridge.

 

~*~

 

It was near midnight when Jim got a message from his mom, it simply read ' _Merry Christmas_ .' Not one word more. Not even a damn fucking 'hello, how are you?'. Jim closed his eyes, telling himself it was just like any other stupid day. Just with less crew around. Last year, Jim had felt he should try to join in the festivities, for the crew, it was the first Christmas on board the Enterprise-A after all, he didn't want to seem like a grumpy old man. So, he had asked Rand to put up some decorations here, and there. He even drank some eggnog in the canteen with Scotty, and he was having fun, at least he was until he caught eye of Uhura, and Spock underneath some mistletoe. He knew that the two of them weren't a thing anymore, and yet, the image disturbed him, hurt him. Spock wasn't even his, he never would be. It would be illogical of him to think he could have him. But still, this year, he wasn't going to set himself up for disappointment. He was not going to start enjoying himself just to have his heart ripped out, and stomped on. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the comm beeped.

"Spock to Captain." 

 

Jim sighed, pulling himself up off his bed, walking towards the wall to answer Spocks hail. Spock was not only his First Officer, but his best friend, aside from Bones. Yet he thought of Spock as something more than a best friend, and he wasn't really sure when that started. But he knew Spock would never feel the same way about him. Jim cleared his throat, pressing the button down on the comm.

 

"Kirk here." He replied, trying, but failing to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“Captain, I need you on observation deck C. It is urgent.” Spock answered in his usual monotone voice.

“On my way.” Jim answered with a sigh. What kind of inconsiderate asshole is causing an emergency on Christmas fucking day? He thought to himself, pulling his starfleet issued shirt on over his head. Not that he cared, it was just the principle of it.

 

Jim looked around with confusion as he jogged down the hall to the turbo lift. The alarm wasn't going off, in fact, there was no one about. What the fuck is going on, on the damn observation deck he wondered. Spock said it was urgent, but no alarm? Jim exited the lift, jogging around the corner, nearly colliding with Spock. 

 

"Woah, sorry, Spock." Jim said, chuckling nervously.

"That is quite alright, Captain." Spock replied, grabbing him by the arm to steady him. Jim looked up into Spock's brown eyes.

"What's going on, Spock?" Jim asked, confusion in his voice. "What's so damn urgent?"

"If you would please enter the observation deck with me, Captain." Spock replied, gently pushing him foreword.

"Uh, alright, Spock." Jim replied, stepping through the doors.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jim!" Came the cheer of his closest crewmen, his family as he entered the room. He looked around, blinking slowly. Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, they were all here. He looked up at fairy lights strung around the edges of the walls, twinkling, red, orange, green, blue... He took a deep breath, before he turned to look at Spock, Unbelieving, he starred into Spock's deep brown eyes, which shone with amusement, and something else.

“Don't tell me that's what you meant by urgent, Spock?” Jim asked, folding his arms, glaring at his First Officer.

 

“Indeed, Jim. I deemed it to be very urgent. I needed to make you aware that you are not alone, that we are your family, that we all care for you very deeply. I do so, in particular." Spock replied, stepping closer to him, raising his hand to motion to the ceiling. Following the long forefinger with his eyes, Jim swallowed, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as his eyes landed on the mistletoe above their heads. Slowly he looked back into Spock's eyes.

 

“You? This isn't … I mean, isn't it illogical, to do something like this?" Jim stumbled over his words, fidgeting nervously on his feet. Spocks hot breath on his face made it nearly impossible to think straight.

 

“For once, Jim. I am not going to do the logical thing, I am going to do what feels right.” Spock replied, leaning forward to press his lips to Jim's, softly, and gently. Jim's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, he had never been kissed like this before, with so much love. It was perfect, and amazing. Spock's long fingers stroked softly over his own, he was vaguely aware of soft cheering in the background, but he paid the rest of the crew no attention, as he placed his free hand at the base of Spock's neck, deepening the kiss just a little, making sure to project to Spock just how much he loved him, and he did love him, and Spock, he was right.

Today they gave no fucks about logic.

 

~*~ Bonus ~*~

 

Leonard smacked Spock on the back of his head, letting his PADD fall on the table with a loud clatter. Jim starred at Spock, in shock. Spock merely blinked at the Doctor.

“You!" Leonard growled through gritted teeth. "Last year, I thought it was a cute idea for Spock to do that little Christmas celebration for you. If I would have known the monster we would create, I would have marooned you on Delta Vega myself.” Jim looked up at Bones, covering his mouth to keep from laughing in his best friends face. Bones leaned over the table, glaring at Jim.

“If you'll laugh, Jim, I swear, I'll drag you down to sick bay, and do every last test known to man on you!" 

 

Jim sent a silent plea to Spock, who placed his hand on top of his underneath the table, but Jim could see the tiniest smirk of amusement on Spocks face, Jim looked away, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

 

“Nice color, Doctor. The red brings out the green in your eyes.” Uhura commented with a small snigger, and Jim couldn't help himself anymore, he burst out laughing.

 

“I hate you all. I hate this fucking holiday. And if I see anymore fucking mistletoe, I'm giving you all the cold over the fucking holidays!” Bones said as he stood up to leave the canteen. Jim rested his head against Spocks shoulder. After last Christmas, Jim just thought it would be nice to have some, logical, secret places where he could engage with Spock in soft kissing-rituals. He hadn't really thought the rest of the crew would find out, let alone use them, too. But the lipstick all over Bones face said either wise.

 

_~*~ Merry Christmas, Sweethearts ~*~_

 


End file.
